


Am I making you feel good?

by cristalrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Louis, because i know some people like to know that, but not really, kinda blow job, life guard louis, this is me entertaining myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristalrush/pseuds/cristalrush
Summary: Harry is bored out of his mind during summer holiday but one day he meets a cute life guard. Things happen.





	Am I making you feel good?

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was written purely because I was hitting writers block but suddenly got inspired. Thank you Chelle for putting up with me and being my amazing beta. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Harry was feeling restless. He needed something but wasn’t sure what. He thought that maybe he was hungry and walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge just to close it again.

“Harry, love, is something wrong?” Anne, his Mum asked.

“No. I just don’t know what to do,” Harry said.

“You could just go out, you know. Being summer and all,” Anne suggested.

Harry had been moping inside for the past two weeks and Anne was getting little frustrated over it. The university had been out for a little while now and most of Harry’s friends had summer jobs, so Harry was left alone during the daytime.

“But Mu-um, I don’t want to go alone. It’s boring,” Harry whined.

“That’s it. Out. Now. Go swimming or something. I’m too tired to listen you whining,” Anne said with a firm voice.

“Fine,” Harry huffed, and stormed back to his room.

Swimming actually sounded quite good. It was a hot day and the outside pool wasn’t that far away from them. He packed his swimming gear and rode his bike to the pool.

When he got there, he realised that many others had the same idea as him. The pool was quite crowded, but he decided to stay anyway. It wasn’t like he could go back home anytime soon if he wanted to avoid fighting with his Mum.

Harry changed into his swimming shorts and got into the pool. The water felt amazing after getting little sweaty from his bike ride. He swam a few laps until he felt the effect in his muscles. He spotted a free chair by the pool and got up. Harry spread his towel on the chair and laid down. The sun was shining, warming him nicely. Soon he was slipping into a pleasant dream.

+++

“Hey mate, wake up,” someone said above him. “You should really put some sunscreen on, if you don’t want to get sunburnt.”

Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He saw the most beautiful man standing in front of him. He was around the same age as Harry and wearing bright red swim shorts and a yellow t-shirt. He was one of the life guards. Quickly Harry realised he had been drooling while sleeping and swiped his cheek clean. He felt embarrassed, but the man just smiled.

“You do have sunscreen with you, don’t you?” the man asked.

Harry felt his cheeks turn red. Of course, he had forgotten that in his haste leaving. “Actually no,” he admitted.

“Lucky for you, we have some extra for people like you. It’s actually for the kids but I can make an exception with you. I’ll go get it, just wait here.”

The life guards were always nice but this one seemed extra nice. So he just sat there, not knowing what he should do. Soon the man came back.

“There you go. Make sure you apply it once every two hours and after you go swimming. I’m Louis by the way. If you need anything, just come to me,” Louis smirked, and he was off.

Harry sat there alone with a bottle of sunscreen in his hand before he could even say his name or thank Louis. He smiled to himself and put the lotion on, making sure to smile at Louis when he noticed him watching.

After a few hours, Harry was ready to leave. He didn’t know if he should return the lotion back to Louis or if he could keep it. When Louis seemed to be alone and not busy, he walked up to him.

“Hi,” Harry said, getting Louis’ attention.

“Hi there,” Louis smiled.

“Thanks for the sunscreen. I’m Harry by the way.”

“Well, you are very welcome Harry,” Louis gave him a wide smile. He could see how awkward Harry felt but didn’t seem to want to help Harry out, and he just kept smiling at him.

“I was just about to go home and didn’t know if you wanted this back?” Harry asked, holding the bottle in front of Louis, while watching his toes. He suddenly felt really hot under Louis’ gaze and just wanted to leave. He wasn’t used to getting attention from hot lifeguards.

“Nah, you can keep it Harry. Just as long as you promise to wear it when you come in next time.”

“I will, I promise. Thank you very much, Louis. Bye!” Harry said quickly and walked off.

He heard Louis saying bye to him, but he was too nervous to look back. When he got home he walked straight to kitchen where he found his Mum making dinner. He hugged her tight.

“Did you have fun, sweetheart?” Anne asked smiling.

“Yeah, thank you for making me go,” Harry answered.

++

In the middle of the night Harry woke up. He was all sweaty and panting, and his cock was so hard it was hurting him. He slipped his hand around his cock and started stroking himself. He was trying to remember what he had been dreaming about that had gotten him into this state, but nothing came back so he gave up and just chased his release. After coming, he cleaned himself a bit and fell back to sleep thinking the dream would come back eventually.

++

“Where are you going?” Anne asked the next day.

“Swimming,” Harry said while backing his bag, making sure he got the sunscreen with him this time.

“Again?” Anne asked amused.

“Yeah, see you later. Bye!” Harry said, leaving his smug Mum behind. He hated to admit that his Mum was right about how fun swimming was. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see Louis again.

When he got to the pool, he instantly tried to find Louis but to his disappointment the man was nowhere to be seen. Harry sighed but changed into his swim shorts. After he had swam enough he got up from the pool and tried to find a free chair to sunbathe a little.

He spotted one and started walking towards it when he saw Louis. It was obvious he wasn’t working because he was wearing jorts and he definitely wasn’t wearing that hideous yellow shirt. Harry found himself staring at Louis’ caramel coloured skin until noticed his tattoos. They were littering all over his arms and chest. He was trying to read what his chest tattoo said when he suddenly felt himself tripping on his feet. He fell hard on his bum and couldn’t help the yelp that came out of his mouth.

Louis’ eyes were on him on instant and he ran to Harry. “Harry, are you okay?” he asked concerned.

Harry felt himself growing red again. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled. Why couldn’t he stop making fool of himself in front of Louis. 

Louis offered him his hand to help him up from the ground. When Harry was up he felt the pain shooting from his butt and couldn’t help winching.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Louis asked concerned.

“I’m not sure. Nothing is broken, it’s just my bum..” Harry trailed off.

“We have some ice in the back. It might help?”

All Harry could feel was throbbing pain in his ass, so he was ready to try anything. “Sure, lead the way.”

After they reached the staff area and Louis was looking for the icepack Harry had to ask, “Aren’t you off duty? Why are you helping me?”

Louis finally found what he was looking for and placed it on Harry’s bum while answering, “I feel kinda guilty.”

“W-why?” Harry stuttered. The ice felt so good on his aching bum, but he felt a little self-conscious having Louis’ hand on him.

“Because I think it was kinda my fault you tripped. I mean you were ogling me and didn’t pay attention to where you were going,” Louis said and smirked.

“Oh god, how embarrassing,” Harry wished the earth would just swallow him. It was bad enough that Louis had seen him fall but he also knew why.

“It’s kinda cute actually. I was hoping to see you today, that’s why I came even if I’m not working,” Louis admitted.

“Oh!” Harry said and smiled. So, Louis was interested in him too. While they were watching each other, waiting for the ice to ease the pain, Harry suddenly remembered what he had dreamed about last night, images flooding into his mind.

“Oh my god,” he said without thinking and clamped a hand on his mouth.

“What? Am I pressing too hard?” Louis asked confused.

“No, you press just fine. I just remembered my dream from last night.”

“Really? What was it about? Was I in it?” Louis asked teasingly. When Harry didn’t answer but just kept looking at the ground, Louis realised he had guessed right. “I was in it! Now you have to tell me what we were doing!”

Harry felt himself blushing more and more as Louis kept asking. “Please, pretty please. I promise I won’t laugh.”

“No, it’s too embarrassing,” Harry said.

But then the cutest pout formed on Louis’ face and Harry felt like he couldn’t deny him anything.

“Fine, you were fucking me. Happy now?” he huffed.

“I was what now?” Louis asked. Harry could see he was little surprised.

“You were fucking me,” Harry said and looked Louis straight in the eye.

“Did you like it?” Louis asked and took a step closer to him while watching his lips intently.

And that was not the reaction Harry was expecting. He thought Louis would have made his excuses and tried to make him leave as soon as possible. Harry felt himself get flustered.

“Yes, I liked it. I woke up harder than I have in months.”

“Really?” Louis asked and continued after Harry nodded, “Can I kiss you?”

When Harry nodded again, Louis’ lips were on his. It wasn’t a soft kiss, it was full of passion from the start. Louis was pulling him closer with his free hand, and Harry couldn’t help but moan into his mouth.

“Oh god, you feel good,” Louis said while sucking a mark on his neck. Harry gave him more space and pulled him closer. Finally, he could feel Louis’ cock against his. They were both growing harder while Harry grinded himself against Louis.

“Louis, please. I need more. Please,” Harry was begging but he really didn’t care. His dream from last night was coming true and he surely wasn’t going to stop.

The ice pack slipped from Louis’ hand and he grabbed Harry’s ass in his hands instead and pulled him even closer. “What do you want, love?” Louis asked while panting into his mouth.

Harry felt overwhelmed by the question, but he finally got out what he wanted, “Want you to fuck me, please.”

“So polite,” Louis said and smiled. “As you wish,” he continued and turned Harry around. He guided Harry in front of a table, so Harry could support himself on it.

Louis pushed both of their swimming shorts down and then his hand was on Harry’s cock, stroking him, while he kept kissing Harry neck. “Louis, oh god, Louis,” Harry kept whining. He didn’t know what to do. Louis’ hard cock felt amazing between his cheeks and his hand on his cock.

“More, I need more.”

“As you wish,” Louis said and pulled out a travel pack of lube and a condom. He opened the pack and lubed his fingers. “Ready, princess?” The nickname sounded so good coming from Louis.

“Yes!” Harry almost screamed. Then Louis was pushing a finger inside him and Harry felt like his hole swallowed it. Louis was moving quite fast, but Harry liked it. He liked the pain, so he kept begging for more.

“Okay, I’ll give it to you, but I don’t want to hurt you,” Louis said.

Harry just hummed pleased when he felt a second finger entering him. He felt ready to be fucked but Louis was being stubborn and scissoring him open. After Louis pushed in the third finger, Harry was beyond ready.

“Could you just get in me already?”

“Someone likes to be in control,” Louis laughed, and that moment he found Harry’s prostate and started to massage it.

“Yes, there! Please, make me come on your fingers,” Harry asked, his previous request forgotten.

“I can’t make you come on my fingers and fuck you at the same time, princess. Which one do you want, my fingers or my cock?”

“Both, please,” Harry asked. He needed to come but he also really wanted Louis to fuck him.

“Are you sure you can come twice? Because I really want to fuck this pretty little hole of yours.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Please, just make me come.”

“Your request is my command,” Louis said with a pleased voice and returned to massaging Harry’s prostate with intent this time. Harry felt him marking up his neck with his sharp teeth while his other hand found Harry’s nipples and started to twist them.

Harry’s hands flew in Louis’ hair. “Yes, yes, yes. Louis, please, Louis.” He felt the heat growing in his stomach and then there was no going back.

“Come for me, princess. Let me see how beautiful you are,” Louis whispered in his ear and that pushed Harry over the edge. He was shooting all over his tummy, his hole tightening around Louis’ fingers.

Louis slowed his movements and finally pulled his fingers out carefully. He put the condom on and slicked himself. Harry had fallen on the table, panting hard and his bum was sticking out. Louis couldn’t wait to be inside him. While he was lining up, he asked “Are you sure you want me to fuck you? I could just come on your back. You look so sexy like this.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Just do it already,” Harry answered. He felt so good, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He couldn’t wait to get another one.

Louis carefully pushed inside, knowing Harry was sensitive still. “You feel so good, princess. So tight and hot,” Louis groaned into his neck while pulling Harry closer to him. When he bottomed out, they both moaned obscenely. Harry felt like Louis’ cock was made to fill him up.

“You can move now,” Harry said after a while. He was hard again, and he just wanted Louis to fuck him. “And you can go as hard as you want.”

“You are going to be the death of me,” Louis said and started to pound into him.

Harry fell back on the table while Louis took a tight hold onto his hips. Harry felt like he could burst anytime. Louis was hitting his prostate with almost every thrust and his cock was trapped between the table and his tummy, giving him the friction, he needed. 

“Louis, I’m going to come soon, please make me come.”

Louis pulled him back a little, so he could put his hand on Harry’s cock and stroke him while he was pounding into him. “You look so beautiful, taking me so well. Your ass feels so good wrapped around my cock,” Louis praised him, and Harry was out of his mind. Everything felt just so incredible.

“I’m coming,” Harry warned Louis, and then he was shooting all over Louis’ hand and the table, his hole clenching around Louis’ cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis kept repeating while he chased his own release. And then he was coming hard into the condom.

While they were both coming down from their high, Harry turned his head and Louis kissed him tenderly. “Fuck, you felt amazing.”

When Louis slipped out of him, Harry turned around, dropped on his knees. “Can I do something?”

Louis looked at him confused but nodded. Harry removed the condom and wrapped his lips around Louis’ softening length. “Harry, oh, Harry,” Louis breathed out.

Harry gently licked Louis clean and when he felt he was ready, he gave his dick a kiss on top and got up. “I wanted to taste you. Hope it was okay?” Harry said and smiled sweetly.

“Will you marry me?” Louis blurted out.

Harry let out a giggle. “Or you could just take me out on a date and we’ll see from there?”

“Okay, yeah, that works too. Tonight, at seven?” Louis asked with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Harry answered. 

It looked like maybe this summer wouldn’t be so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. Comments and kudos mean a lot to me. <3
> 
> If you wish, come say hi on [tumblr](https://cristalrush.tumblr.com/)  
> And if you liked it maybe you could reblog my [fic post](http://cristalrush.tumblr.com/post/172900507409/am-i-making-you-feel-good-by-cristalrush)
> 
> All the love, xx


End file.
